I'm Yours
by Epic F. Awesomesauce
Summary: Just a short, um, two or three chapter thing that was written as a songfic but I took the lyrics out. Anyways, read and review if ya want!
1. Chapter 1

I wearily blink open my eyes and stare up at the canopy above me. Did I used to have a canopy in my room? Or did I get it last night? Now that I think about it, these blankets do seem rather unfamiliar... am I even in my own bed?

Something moves beside me, and I turn to see him- him! -scooting closer to me, sighing softly in his sleep, ducking his head into my shoulder to block the sun coming in through the large French doors that seem to lead onto a balcony. My heart quickens its beating speed as I gaze into his beautiful face; flawless skin; dark brown- with a slightly reddish tint -hair; long eyelashes; perfect lips; one random curl of hair sticking up over the bedsheets that I really want to pull.

I move closer to him, wrap my arms around him, cuddle him in my arms, and then I realize: he's not wearing any clothes.

Neither am I.

...Man, I bet last night was brilliant!

Too bad I don't remember anything.

(What did I drink?)

"Mmm... five more minutes..." he murmurs sleepily, shifting himself even closer to me and wrapping the blankets further around himself- pulling them off of me in the process... How cute~! "I don't want to get up yet..." he sighs.

"You don't have to get up," I whisper, even though he probably can't hear me. "In fact, don't get up. Just stay here."

"Mkay..." he replies sleepily. I grin. He is SOOO cute~!

And then he seems to realize I'm there.

He bolts up in bed, gets slightly tangled in the blankets, flails around for a bit, then finally managed to get his head uncovered. He stares at me for a bit, taking in my shirtless torso (here a blush touches his cheeks) until looking into my eyes.

"Antonio...?" he asks softly. I smile brightly at him.

"You remembered my name!" I say happily. I lean forward and quickly place a kiss on his shoulder and watch gleefully as his entire face turns tomato red.

"S-stop!" he protests when I lean in to kiss him again, whacking me lightly on the back of my head. "Of c-course I remember your name! My brother has introduced us enough times... He was trying to set us up."

"I think he succeeded," I say, grinning as I realize- and he does too -that his hand is resting on my head from when he smacked me. I quickly reach up and grab it before he can pull away, gently bringing him forward until he's wrapped up in my arms again. He struggles against me a little bit, but I can tell he's not really into the struggling by the way he relaxes into my arms after a while, nuzzling into that spot between my shoulder and my neck and sighing comfortably. He's still tired... how insanely adorable~!

"Should we get up then?" I ask quickly, before I cuddle him to death. (It's the fate of all cute things: to be cuddled to death.)

"Yeah... u-um, do you want some, um, b-breakfast...?" he asks, blushing bright red and avoiding my eyes. "I mean, it's no trouble if I make some for you, b-because I was making some for myself! So there!"

I smile brightly and try my hardest not to grab him and place a million kisses all over his face and neck and chest and shoulders and- well, everywhere. "Breakfast sounds great!" I say instead. I glance around for my clothes but I can't see them anywhere. "Um, Lovino, do you know where my clothes are?"

He shakes his head, blushing, and tries to pretend that he's not staring at my abs which are, I must say, not too shabby. "I-I-I don't kn-know where your c-clothes went, dammit!"

I try to pretend that that I'm not totally and completely in love with that cute look on his face right now and instead smile and ask, "Can you lend me something to wear then? Unless you want me to walk around naked. I wouldn't mind, really. Easy access." I grin wider at the horrified blush that rises to his face at this.

"No. Thanks. But no." he tells me, face so full of blood I wonder how he hasn't exploded. "I-I'll just see if anything I have will fit you." He starts to get up until he realizes that he's naked too, so he turns around to glare at me. "Don't look!" he yells, blushing even more furiously, somehow.

"I'm not looking!" I say, covering my eyes with my hands. I wait until I feel him get off of the bed to peek in between my fingers. Mmm... he's niiiiice...

When he next comes into the rooms, he's wearing jeans and a loose light gray t-shirt that somehow looks good on him, even though it's very casual and not actually meant to look hot. With his customary blush, he holds out a pair of sweatpants and an oversized white t-shirt for me to put on.

"Th-they were the only things I thought would fit," he says when I shoot him a questioning look. (Because I expected something super stylish, considering how fancy he seems.) "B-because you're so much bigger than I am and I didn't think anything else would fit." His eyes widen as he realizes what he's just said. "N-not bigger in that way, dammit! Shut up!" He turns and stomps out of the room, yelling for me to come down when I'm dressed. I giggle to myself as I grab the clothes he left on the bed next to me. He's just too, too cute~!

When I'm done getting dressed, I quickly wander around the hallway, wondering where I go. I find the stairs fairly quickly, but where's the kitchen? That's where he'll be, right? I don't know where that is- oh. OH. I smell bacon.

I follow the smell until I reach what I guess is the kitchen, considering all the, well... kitchen appliances and stuff. Lovino is in there, cooking bacon and eggs with this adorably focused expression that makes me want to grab him and repeat whatever happened last night. I somehow manage to control myself, though, and instead just walk up behind him to peer over his shoulder at what he's doing. It takes him an adorably long time to figure out I'm there.

* * *

**A/N Okay, so, since FanFiction doesn't allow songfics, if you'd like the songfic version of it, check my Tumblr or my Archive Of Our Own (Tumblr: epicfawesomesauce, just look it up. Archive: Epic_F_Awesomesauce.) If you don't want to read that version and want to rant to me about how cute this probably is, please yell at me through the box below! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

We don't make much conversation over breakfast, since we don't exactly know what to talk about (what do you say to someone you just kind of had sex with?), and so I take that time to try to memorize some of his habits, like the way that he blushes and looks away every time he looks at me, or how he can't seem to look away when our eyes meet, or how he's eating super-fast for some reason, or how he keeps trying to play footsie with me under the table but then chickens out.

When we're done, I get up from the table first and take both of our plates, making him blush and stammer out a "Not that I'm fucking grateful or anything" as I rinse them off in the sink and then put them in the dishwasher. Then I walk back and sit down across from him.

"So," I say with a grin. "Got anything planned for today?"

He shifts uncomfortably. "Well, I did have to make a couple business calls, now that you mention it-"

I reach across the table and grab his hand, pulling him to his feet. "Let me show you something," I say, beckoning him towards me. He looks at me for a moment, then starts to pull away. "Come on!" I say urgently. He pouts.

"F-fine, bastard..."

My smile widens as I lead him out the kitchen door and onto the street outside his extremely large house.

"Where are we going?" he squawks as I pull him along after me. "Hey, Antonio, I'm not wearing any shoes!"

"Don't worry about that!" I call behind me. "It's warm enough to walk without shoes! Just look around you for a bit. Aren't the trees pretty?"

"S-sure, I guess so... maybe..."

"And look at the sky! Have you ever seen it so blue?" I pause in my walking and stare up at the sky, marveling at its color.

"...It is blue," he says after a while. I turn to frown at him.

"Lovino, you're not feeling it. You need to feel it! Here, let me help you!"

I stop him in the middle of the sidewalk, then move to stand behind him. "Close your eyes..." I whisper gently against his neck. "And breathe," He complies, standing there for several moments and just breathing. "Listen to the sound of life. It's all around you." Several more moments pass. "Now, open your eyes and look up at the sky," I instruct.

"...It's so... blue!" he says, sounding completely marveled by it. I grin and turn him around to face me, just in time to catch a fleeting smile.

"I know! It's blue!" I say joyously, grinning at him. We stand there for a moment, and then I lean in and he leans in and suddenly we're kissing, barefoot in the middle of the sidewalk, the occasional person walking by with their dog and trying to ignore us.

We finally pull away- because of this radical new thing called air -and I stare at him searchingly, wondering if it would be okay to... ah whatever, I'll just do it. Can't hurt to try, right?

"Hey, Lovino?" I ask.

"Yeah?" he asks, still breathless from the kiss.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Where to?"

"Anywhere. Nowhere. Life."

"...Okay." He says it with what I guess is supposed to be an offhand shrug, but I can practically see his heart beating faster.

"Okay! Now let's go!"

During the course of one day I take him out to the most marvelous things I can think of: a carousel, a ferris wheel, a winding river surrounded by overhanging trees, a statue of a goat that sucks up garbage, a store that only sells clowns and things related to clowns, an old-time movie place, and a cafe that gives free meals to homeless people. He keeps a tight hold on my hand as we go to these places, oohing and ahing like any good tourist but clenching tightly to my hand whenever someone scruffy passes us by. I guess a lifetime of living rich and being around only the rich makes you think that poor people are untrustworthy.

When night falls, though, I take him to the best place yet.

"Antonio, where are we going?" he asks as we climb a rather steep hill. "Ow! I just stubbed my fucking toe, fucking fucking fucking fuck!"

I laugh. "Don't worry, Lovi, we're almost there!"

"My name's not fucking Lovi!"

"I didn't say fucking Lovi, I said Lovi!"

"You... you jerk!"

"Look, Lovi, we're almost there!"

"Almost where, you ass!"

"There!" I say, pointing up above us. "Look up there. Do you see it?"

"I... I see... rocks?"

"It's a castle, silly Lovi!"

"A castle?" he asks, sounding excited despite himself. "Really? For real? Are you sure?"

"Yep, I'm sure!"

"Never been taken on a date to a castle before..." he murmurs under his breath, sounding pleased and special.

"Never taken anyone on a date to a castle!" I call behind me.

"Sh-shut up!"

When we finally reach the top of the hill, where the castle is, I grab him and pull him close to me and spin him around so that he's in front of me and I'm covering his eyes. He squeaks and flails around a bit before putting his hands on my arms.

"A-Antonio, what are you doing?" he asks.

"Don't worry, Lovi! You'll see when the time is right!"

"See what?"

"I can't tell you, Lovi, then it wouldn't be a surprise!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"I'm not calling you that!"

"...You know what I mean."

I chuckle and lean forward to place a kiss on the back of his neck, making him shiver. "Yep, I do! Not much longer now, Lovi!"

"Okay, you can look now!" I say a couple minutes later, when the sun is setting over the horizon. I removed my hands from his face and wrap my arms around his waist. He squirms around a bit at first before falling into my arms with a small gasp.

"It's beautiful," he says, gazing out over the city. I rest my chin on the top of his head and allow myself a pleased smile. It really is beautiful. The sun setting over the city as the lights begin to flicker on and the stars start coming out. There's a slight crescent moon somewhere behind us, but we don't care about it right now.

"I- I never knew that the city could look like this!" he says, laughter in his voice. "It's like a fairy tale!"

"Yep! That's why I wanted to bring you here! I thought you'd like it, since you like things like this."

He turns around to face me, a cute frown on his face. "How do you know I like these kinds of things?" he asks suspiciously.

"Don't worry, Lovi, I haven't been stalking you or anything. I just knew it the first moment I looked at you. You were looking out the window at all the city lights. I knew then that if I ever got the chance I had to take you to see this."

He blushes lightly, though I can barely see it through the blue-gray of sunset. "Y-you thought of this place when you first saw me...?" he asks, sounding flattered. I lean in and press a kiss to his nose.

"Of course," I say. "You remind me of beautiful things.

* * *

**A/N Antonio you smooth talker you! XD Reviews are candy for my soul! If you want the version with lyrics, it'll be on my Archive of Our Own account, just like that last chapter! See you for the next chapter, eh?**


	3. Chapter 3

We stay on top of that hill for a while, looking out over the city, barefoot and free, until it starts getting really cold. We walk back down the hill holding hands, and Lovino keeps looking back over his shoulder at the castle every once in a while. I get the feeling that he thinks that this won't happen ever again, that there won't ever be another special moment like this. He underestimates my knowledge of this city.

When we're finally at the bottom of the hill, I turn to him and grab his other hand and peer into his eyes. "Where should we go next?" I ask.

His brow furrows in confusion. "We're going somewhere else?"

"Of course! You didn't think that this night was done, did you?"

"Well... I don't know... I... I guess I thought you wouldn't want to be around me any longer..."

It's my turn to be confused. "What? Why wouldn't I want to be around you any longer?"

"Well... no one else wants to spend more than one day with me..." He looks at the ground as if embarrassed. I don't see what there is to be embarrassed about, though.

"They don't know what they're missing out on," I tell him quietly. "I want to spend every day with you."

He looks up at me, face turning bright red. "Y-you do...?" he asks disbelievingly.

"Of course I do! You're... you're so..." I search for words but can't quite find any to describe him. "Perfect," is what I finally settle on, and as soon as I say it his eyes fill with tears. "Did I say something wrong?" I ask instantly. He shakes his head.

"No, I'm fine. It's just that no one ever uses perfect to describe me." He blinks hurriedly. "So, where do you want to go?"

"I want to go wherever you are," I say honestly.

"Stop that!" he says suddenly, glaring at me.

"Stop what?"

"That! Stop that! Y-you keep acting like... like you want to be around me..."

"Well, I do!" I bring his hands up to my mouth and kiss them. "I like you a lot, Lovi. I might even love you."

"I don't think so... I'm not easy to love..."

"And that's what makes you worth loving."

"..."

"Now, let's go somewhere!"

"Where?"

"I don't know! Let's walk around until we find where we want to go!"

"Okay... Fine. I'll... I'll come with you then."

"Thank you, Lovi!" I say, leaning in to place a light kiss on his mouth. He blushes bright red and then leans in to give me a kiss. I smile and we start walking down the street.

We walk for about half an hour, barefoot, jacketless, and cold on the outside but warm on the inside. Our intertwined fingers seem to make the world just that much warmer, brighter, happier. I feel glad that we ever had that first, chance meeting.

"Where are we now?" he asks when we're stopping for a traffic light. I look around for a moment.

"I don't know!" I say happily.

"Good," he says. Then he tugs me down for a kiss, a brief touch of our lips, before turning away again.

This is, this is, this is our fate

We finally stop outside of a worn-down building. Inside is an antique's shop and some other things, but it's the antique's shop that interests Lovi, so the rest don't matter too much.

"Do you want to go inside?"

"N-no, we don't have to-"

"If you want to go inside then we will go inside!" I walk in, dragging him in after me, and we browse through all the old stuff. I'm not planning on buying anything until I find this old ring in the jewelry section, and I can't help but think that he'll like it.

"Excuse me for a second while I go buy this," I tell him, letting go of his hand for the first time in a looong time.

"What are you getting?" he asks, trying to peer into my hand.

"I can't tell you yet! It's a surprise!"

"For who?"

"Someone special!"

"You can't mean me."

"Of course I mean you! Who else here is special?"

"You."

"Well, I'm not buying it for me!" I walk up to the counter and quickly buy the ring, making sure Lovino doesn't see it. Then I walk back over to him and grab his hand, placing it in his open palm.

"Here," I say.

_I'm yours_

* * *

**__A/N So, I couldn't not put that last thing there, it's too flipping perfection. X3**

**ANYHOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO POST I WOULD HAVE POSTED IT SOONER BUT I WENT TO GO WATCH A MOVIE WITH MY FRIEND. But we'd missed the movie. So instead we went to Hot Topic and I bought Germany, Italy and America Hetalia pins (which was all they had) so I think I can be forgiven.**


End file.
